Modern computing systems continue to evolve in variety of ways. One particular area in which computing systems have evolved is ergonomics and form factor design. Many modern computing systems include a plurality of input mechanisms for performing a variety of functions. The inclusion of a plurality of input mechanisms has resulted in increased complexity without necessarily improving the user experience. As the ergonomics and form factor design of computing systems continue to evolve, improvements in user interactions with the systems and ease of use become important considerations. As a result, it is desirable to provide input mechanisms that are designed and arranged for ease of use, efficiency and improved productivity. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for an apparatus including a contoured thumb touch sensor.